Reincarnated Blood
by ImDanie
Summary: "Please, don't leave. I can't lose you. I can't go on without you." I grabbed his arm, tear running down my face. He turned to face me, a sad, distant look on his face. "I love you Mina. Only you, always and forever." He pulled me to his chest and put his forehead to mine. I looked up into his eyes. His lips touched mine and ignited a spark that would never die...
1. Him

_My heart is beating out of my chest, it's going to give out at any moment. "Run Mina! It's right behind you! Go! If you fall you die!" I was yelling at myself in my head, to keep myself going. My legs were carrying me as fast as they could. The ground was hard and cold on my bare feet. "Someone help!" I screamed out hoping that miraculously someone would hear me and come to my rescue. I could hear it behind me, the snarling, the hissing. It wants to kill me. The fear I felt at that moment was immeasurable. I am going to die. Who am I kidding i'm already dead. There is no hope. I stopped running and turned to face the beast chasing me. Its red eyes glaring, sharp teeth barred at me, showing me my fate. I lifted my head and stood tall. "Kill me, just do it." I angrily yelled at it, as I finished my sentence I was pushed back. He was protecting me from it. "You aren't going to harm her." His voice floated through the air straight into my heart. Him. It's him. He loves me. I love him. Just then the beast lunged, he lunged too, I screamed._

"Mina! Mina its almost seven you're going to be late for school!" I heard my mothers voice snapping me from the fantasy of my nightmare. Ew, gross. Im covered in sweat. I steadied my breathing and walked to my bathroom. I looked like a mess. My hair was stuck to my forehead and my shirt had sweat circles on it. I took off my pajamas and got in the shower. I don't like warm showers, the colder the better. I like summer and everything I just like cold things.

I roughly dried my hair with a towel and went into my closet to put on some clothes. I put on some ripped skinny jeans, my black boots, and a brown tank top with a lighter brown jacket. I combed through my hair and tightened my eyes. I didn't wear makeup much, I didn't really feel the need to. Bragging isn't something that I like to do but honestly I think i'm really beautiful, in my own different way.

Walking down the stairs, I saw my little brother in his high chair and my mom at the stove cooking french toast. "Good morning bunny." My mom turned and looked at me smiling. She sat a plate on the table and I eagerly sat in front of it. My mom loved to cook. Growing up my favorite memories with her are when we were cooking together. "Thanks mom." I smiled at her and she winked. "Where is dad?" I asked her. He's wasn't in his usual spot. He was almost always here when I came down for breakfast. "You know how he's been taking on more work at the hospital recently, he's onto something big, you're father talks about these healing serums and injections, young forever blah blah blah. He gets paid for it, and he seems to enjoy it so we'll just give him some time." She picked up my little brother Ashton out of his high chair and sat him on the floor. He ran up to me and I put him on my lap.

Ashton was adopted. Someone on my mom's distant family in some other country had him but they couldn't take care of him. Instead of giving him up to the country, my mom said that she would take him and care for him until they were able to support him. They were gone for about two weeks until they came back with him. they left during the summer so I could stay home and not have to worry about school. When they came home with him he was a happy baby, always smiling and he was all around happy. A couple of days before school started my mom got a phone call from Romania. His parents had died, they were killed in some freak animal attack. No one really gave her any details, just that it was really gruesome. That was almost three years ago. Ashton has been apart of our lives since then.

"Okay buddy, I have to go to school now." I kissed his head and stood him back on the floor. He ran off to the living room I assumed to watch t.v. I hurried out the door and to my car. High School. Yay.

Pulling into my usual spot I was greeted by my best friend Monica. The twins, Lee and Liz were with her texting avidly on their phones. "Oh my god min, you'll never guess what happened to me yesterday!" Monica started jumping up and down with my hands in hers shaking me. "What?" I asked laughing. This is why she's my best friend, she's always so happy. Her sister committed suicide last year and it really shook our community. She was there for her parents and older brother, she was there for everyone really. "Darren Feller from the football team, asked me on a date this saturday! Oh my god, what am I going to wear? What if he tries to hook up with me, should I let him?" She stood waiting for an answer. "Uhh, I think you should wear that purple dress you wore to Nikki's birthday. It looked really good on you. And for hooking up with him, I don't think you should, maybe you guys need to be friends and maybe in _love_ for you to do that. Like you're supposed to." I opened the backdoor of my car and slung my book bag over my shoulder.

"Okay, thanks for the advice min. I love you!" She wrapped her arms around me and started walking off Liz and Lee following closely behind her. They didn't really talk much. Only to each other. Someone said the reason why they don't talk is because they share that twin telepathy thing. I don't know maybe they do, maybe they don't.

School passed by boring and slow just like normal. When the bell for lunch rang I found Monica talking to a group of people. I went to our usual table near the back of the cafeteria. Liz and Lee were always there before me. "Hey guys." I greeted them sitting down. They waved at me acknowledging me. I pulled out my math book and homework hoping to get it done before next period when it was due.

Monica came walking in looking triumphant. "Darren just told his friends that I was his new girlfriend, so I heard Crystal say, she's Darren's best friend's cousin." She plopped down on her seat and huffed. "High school drama. I don't know how id live without it." We both laughed. For some reason there was some commotion in the back of the cafeteria. People were crowding around. "I wonder what's so interesting." Monica stood to see if she could look over the crowd of people, girls mostly.

That's when I saw him for the first time. I don't know his name, I know I've seen his face before. Ive felt him. We caught sight of each other and it was like some kind of magnetic attraction. I wanted to run to him, to throw my arms around him and kiss him like it was my last day alive. He took my breath away. I literally felt like I couldn't breath.

He pulled his gaze away from me and walked out of the other door. "What was that about Mina? Do you know him?" Monica waved her hands in front of my face to get my attention. I was in a daze. "No.. I don't know.. Ive never seen him before." I stammered trying to find my words, and my thoughts, and my breath.

When it was time to go home I walked to my car. Monica was getting a ride from Darren so I didn't have to take her home. My thoughts have been preoccupied by _him_ all day. Someone told me his name was Eric, someone else said Adam, another said Nick. I had no idea so i'll just call him, _him_ for now.

The house was empty when I got home. Unusual, but it happens sometimes. There was a note on the fridge. "_Hey bunny. I got called in to work the third shift tonight, Ashton is at your grandmas, I thought you'd enjoy a little time to yourself, I know you've been sort of stressed lately. Your dad left his dinner in the fridge again so would you take it to hime for me please? XOXO mom" _I tossed the note in the garbage and looked in the fridge. Dad's lunch box was on the shelf, exactly where mom left it.

Clair de lune was on when I got in the car. I loved classical music, I liked other music too but classical was my favorite. The music just kind of floats through me, taking my worries with it and making them seem like they didn't matter.

I've had to have done this a million times, bringing dad his dinner to the hospital. He won't buy lunch or dinner because he slaves over his work. He's been coming home later and later, mom and I can see that it's taking a toll on him but we never really say anything. It's not hurting him, maybe it's hurting my parent's relationship but that's all. I see him, just not all the time. Ash sees him, just not all the time. The same for mom.

I drove into the parking deck and parked in the empty space next to my dad's car. Only employees have access to this level of the deck but the security guard that works the night shift sees me quite often, so he gave me a key card and told me I could come whenever, that I was a good daughter for bringing her dad dinner almost every night. The car's ignition rummbled to a hault and it was silent. I looked into the mirror of my visor and gave myself a quick once-over. I looked the same as I usually do, plain, bored, a little sad. Im not sad emotionally I just look that way for some reason. My mom always used to tell me that she could see tragedy in my eyes. They were so beautiful. My eyes are a strange color actually. They are such a pale blue that they almost look white. The outer rim and some on the inside are a really dark blue. Almost contrasting each other.

My lashes are quite long so I never really wore mascara. Closing the visor, I reached over to the passenger seat and grabbed my dad's lunch box. I got out of the car slowly and locked it. The loud beeping noise it made kindof scared me. I had some anxiety issues, mostly around huge crowds, and for some reason fire. I hate fire, it scares the living hell out of me.

As I was walking toward the door, I got distracted. My cell phone buzzed in my pocket and I answered it wanting the noise to stop. "Hello?" I asked in a almost annoyed voice. "Mina? Darren, he's... he's..." Monica was sobbing on the other end. It wasn't her dramatic "give me attention" cry. She was hurt. "He's what Monica? Are you okay?" I was scared now. Something happened to my best friend. "He's dead!" She screamed in a cry. I pulled the phone away from my ear trying to escape the high pitched squealing. "Monica, Monica listen. Im at the hospital now, im going to see my dad. Ill be there as soon as possible.

I hung up the phone. Whether she heard me or not I was going to be there for her.


	2. Animal Attack

**Hi guys, im really really sorry if there are some errors in this writing, I write during school to pass the time and sometimes I don't have the time to go back and double check everything.. Thanks so much for reading, I plan on doing other stories about different things but I want to try this out and see how I like it and if you guys like it. Okay sorry, thank you!**

Monica, Poor Monica. I actually thought this time she found someone that would love her and respect her, even though they didn't even date a whole day, but they talked a long time before today and now he's dead? What happened to him? Wait, well I could get into the morgue.. i'm at the hospital, I have a faculty access card, I can get wherever I want to, I can get to the morgue. Wait, what the hell Mina? I can't seriously be thinking of breaking into the morgue to investigate my best friend's dead boyfriend.

My cell phone buzzed again and I answered it with a sigh. "Hello?" Impatiently I waited for an answer. "Hello, Mina." A deep creepy voice whispered from the other line. "Who is this? How do you know my name?" I almost yelled into the phone but I was trying to stay quiet incase anyone heard me, this guy is a total creep. "I've been looking for you for so long. Now i've finally found you." I hung up the phone and started speed walking toward the door. I was watching behind me, trying to get out of the half empty parking garage. I heard a loud bang and the fear overwhelmed me. I took off running watching behind me in case something was there. I hit something, hard.

I fell to the ground with a loud "Oomf." I hit my butt first then I fell hitting my back. I turned to my side and groaned. There was a stinging in my hip and my left elbow. "Ow, damn." I muttered sitting up. "Are you okay? Im sorry I didn't see you there." I stopped frozen. That voice, i've heard that voice before. I looked up to see the face that beautiful seraphic voice belonged to. A tall man, with very sharp yet soft features. He had long curly, messy hair. The kind that would make you want to tangle your fingers into it. He had facial hair, not much but enough to make him look older. He was wearing black dress pants, black shoes, and a white dress shirt. The top buttons were undone and the sleeves rolled up. I didn't realize it at the time, but he is the one I saw at school today, he was dressed more formally now, but it was him. He looked different close up.

He kneeled down so he was level with me and closer. "Are you hurt?" He asked, looking to me for an answer. "No... im... im okay." I stammered struggling to find my words and my breath. His eyes never left mine. They were dark, very dark. He held out a hand to me. "Here, let me help you." He offered a hand to me. I didn't take it and stood on my own. He stood up as well. I didn't realize I was staring. I know him, not just from school but somewhere else. Somehow, I know him. "I've seen you before...you were at my school today."

"I just transferred." He gave me a gentle smile. I could feel the warmth of his words burning through me. I literally wanted to melt. Everything about him was so intoxicating. "I have to go." I pulled my attention away from him and walked around him. I needed to get out of there, and inside the hospital. My soul was burning straight to my core. I was extremely attracted to him. I was breathing heavy and I couldn't help but want to crash my lips onto his and kiss him like it was my last day on earth.

He jogged to stop me before I completley left him. "What's you're name? Can I at least get that?" I thought for a quick second, What if I see him again? What if it's worse next time? Shit, my name. What's my name? "Mina. My name is Mina." I took a step around him so my back was to the door. "_Mina._" My name leaving his lips was like silk gently drifting across your skin. The hair on my arms stood up. I took a sharp breath in and closed my eyes. Why do I feel this way and not even know this man?

I forced my self to turn and walk away from him. I went through the doors and to the left to my fathers office. Once inside I propped myself against the hallway wall. I looked up at the ceiling and into the harshly bright lights forcing myself back to reality. Once I regained my composure I continued into my father's office. He wasn't here, he must be in the lab. I sat his lunch box on his desk and went to find him.

Further down the hallway I opened a door with my key card and went inside. The smell of bleach and other chemicals filled my nose. The classic hospital doctor's office smell. My father was leaned over a microscope looking at a sample of something. "You got back fast Eric, I thought it would take you longer. Do you have the smaple?" He didn't move from his view on the microscope.

"Dad, it's Mina. I brought you dinner." _Again.._ "Oh Mina, thank you sweetheart, I don't know what i'd be without you." He looked up at me smiling. "Just a little hungry." I replied sarcastically. We both laughed. "Did you hear about that boy Darren, he's around my age. He died today." I asked him. Maybe he'd know something. "Im sorry Mina, it must be a shock to lose a friend." He walked toward me and hugged me, kissing my forehead. "Do you know how he died?" Hopefully he knew. "No hunny, I don't. The autopsy is tomorrow morning. There are rumors going around, but until they actually do the autopsy, I wouldn't hold my breath." He turned to walk out of the lab. I followed behind him and into his office.

"You would tell me right? The truth, of how he died?" I sat in the chair in front of his desk, propping my legs on it. "It depends, if its classified and the parents wouldn't want anyone to know I don't see how it's my business," I cut him off. "Please dad? He was my friend. I think he'd want me to know." He sighed and leaned back in his chair squeezing his nose bridge between his eyes. "Okay, okay. If I can find out without rising suspicion then i'll tell you." I smiled and stood walking over to his side of the desk and hugging him. "Thanks dad, im going to go home and get some homework and laundry done." He smiled and waved as I walked out the door.

I practically ran to my car and forced the key into the ignition, started up and pulled away as fast as I could. I tried to concentrate on the sound of one of my favorite songs, Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez. I sang to the music and tried to ease my nerves. When I pulled into the drive way I finally felt a little calmer, a little more safe. I leaned over to the back seat and grabbed my bookbag, slinging it over my shoulder and walked into the house. Today was such a long freaking day, with that guy from school and the hospital, Monica's boyfriend is dead, I got a creepy stalker phone call. I just want to go to sleep and for tomorrow to be Friday. "Shit! Monica!" I hissed at myself. I can't beleive I forgot. I got a little distracted with the mystery guy from the parking lot. I pulled my phone from my pocket and called Monica. No answer. I called her mom then. "Mina, oh dear it's nice to hear from you.. Monica is torn to pieces." Her voice trailed off. "Mrs. Trent, I was going to come see her but I got caught up, she won't answer my calls.." She interrupted me. "Oh, don't worry she fell asleep about an hour ago, but I'll tell her you stopped by when she was sleeping. It's no big deal." I smiled. "Thanks so much Miss T, Ill be there tomorrow I promise." I opened the fridge to look for some food. It was almost eight, I was pretty hungry. "No problem sweety, see you tomorrow." She hung up.

I pulled out some leftover pizza and heated it up in the microwave. Pizza was so good leftover, it's all I seemed to eat now a days since everyone has been so busy. When I pulled it out it was really hot and burned me. "Shit!" I hissed. I ran to the kitchen sink and ran some cold water over it. I looked out the window for a moment, it wasn't completely dark yet but it was still really dark. I saw a figure standing in the road in front of my house. I was frozen with fear. "Who the hell?" I asked myself in my head. What if it was some serial killer coming to make me one of his trophies. Like the teenage girl alone in her house at night. I've seen the movies, I know whats going to happen to me.

I ran throught the house locking the doors and windows, then closing the blinds. He wasn't going to get in here. Hell no. Im not dying on a Thursday.

I grabbed my pizza, my bookbag, and a can of Dr. Pepper and went upstairs to my room, also locking that door behind me. I plugged my phone into the AUX chord of my stereo. Lana Del Rey filled the empty spaces in my room. I plopped down on my bed and looked at the ceiling. "Wow, what a day. I have a stalker now. Great." I pulled off my shoes and rolled onto my stomach to do some homework. Being a Junior isn't fun. Homework, homework, homework.

I accidentaly got pizza sauce on one of my papers. I laughed a little. That's nice. That's going to be fun explaining tomorrow. Especially to Miss Grunger. Evil Bitch. She was the meanest old woman i've ever met. I hate her. Everything I do she has to tweak and comment, for some reason she really doesn't like me. And I don't like her either.

I looked at the clock, it's face read 10:02 pm. I forced myself up and into the bathroom to take a shower. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day.

I heard clattering in the kitchen. I groggily rubbed my eyes and sat up. It's 6:17 am. Well im not going back to sleep anytime soon now. I walked into my closet and pulled on some leggings, a grey hoodie with some random logo to some random business on it and my ugg boots. It's friday, im just going to come home and go straight to sleep anyways.

After I brushed my teeth and brushed through my hair I grabbed my keys, phone, bookbag and wallet from my room rummaging through all my crap to find them. As soon as I opened the door to my room the smell of french toast filled my nose. Strawberries too. Mom is home and she's cooking my favorite breakfast! I practicaly ran to my spot at the table. Ashton was sitting in his high chair eating happily.

"Well you're sure sprite this morning." My mom said smiling as she layed a plate of french toast in front of me. "Thanks mom. You're the best." I eagerly dug into my breafast. "I had a difficult time getting in last night. Every single lock on the door was locked. It took awhile for me to figure that out. The neighbors probably think I was trying to break in." She sat down herself with her cell phone and the paper. "Where's dad?" I leaned over to look into the living room to see if maybe he was watching the morning forecast like usual. No dad.

"He's asleep. He's working late again tonight." I could tell my mom wasn't happy about saying that. I hung around the house lazily unti around 7:15 so I wouldn't get to school too early and have to hang around by myself. I kissed Ash on the head and hugged my mom goodbye.

I turned on Lana Del Rey on my way to school. I was extremely nervous about seeing _him_ again. Hopefully I don't say anything too stupid. I had a way of doing that. Completely embarrasing myself and making a fool of myself too.

Pulling into my usual parking spot I could barley see Monica's car. There were so many people around it. Some had flowers, others cards, most of them just wanted to know how he died. I grabbed my bag and pushed through the crowd to Monica. Her face was tear stained, she was a wreck. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her to the direction of the school. "Get the hell out of my way. Buzzards." I snapped at all of them. People slowly started to make a path and I walked Monica to the bethroom to clean her up. At least she managed to get dressed this morning.

I grabbed some paper towles and soaked them in cold water. I pressed them to her hot red face. "What are you doing here Monica?" I asked gently cleaning the makeup from her eyes. "I don't know. I think I should go home, in some weird way I was hoping that maybe i'd see him and this was all just a joke. We had a date planned for tonight." Her voice trailed off.

"Hey, hey. Im going to text your mom okay? She can come and get you. You don't need to drive." I gently braided her hair and to get it away from her face then pulled out my phone to text her mom.

"Why did this happen Mina? I really liked him. He was different, he was sweet. Like no one else." She put her hands to her face and began to sob uncontrollably sliding to the floor. I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her gently. Even when we were kids that was the only thing that worked to calm her down. We stayed like that until I heard them call for her to come to the office. I walked her there and they gave me a note to class.

Walking into physical science, one of the most pointless classes i've ever had to take, my heart fell to the floor. _He_ was sitting at my lab table. I was the only one in class without a partner. I liked it that way. I stood dumbfounded for a moment. _He _and I never lost eye contact.

Mr. Henrickson interrupted our staring contest snapping me from my trance. "Miss Draven. Please take your seat so I can continue the lecture." I felt the blood rush to my face. Great. I did it again. "Sorry." I whispered walking to my seat.

I tried not to look at him during the lecture. I could smell him, his deep sweet dark smell. I could feel his eyes burning me, straight down to my soul. How? How could I be attracted to him, I admit he was extremely hot but I don't know him. I don't even know his name. I looked out of the corner of my eye once to see that he was in fact staring at me. My face went red again and I noticed he smiled.

Mr. Henrickson passed out papers for us to complete, that were questions about the lecture. He did this so he could prove we were listening. I thought the entire thing was irrelevant, but my opinion didn't matter. At the top when I finished I wrote my name, but there was another spot for my partners name. Damn. I don't know his name. Now I have to talk to him.

I looked over at him. He had his head turned reaching into his book bag. The way he was leaned I could clearly see the ripple of every muscle in his back through his T-shirt. Damn was he gorgeous. I couldn't look way before he leaned back up. "Uh, sorry. But I..uh need your name.. to finish the paper." He smiled. "Of course, since you fled so fast the last time we met I didn't have time to give you mine." He grabbed my paper and in cursive wrote his name. He handed it back to me and smiled. _Eric Soare. _

The bell rang and I began gathering my things. My pencil fell from my bag and we both went for it at the same time before it fell from the table. When my hand touched his, my mind went somewhere else.

_There was running and screaming coming from every direction. Mother? "Mother!" I screamed. No answer. I grabbed the bag of herbs and candles, making sure the family book was hidden from sight. I ran out of the back door. My dress was heavy as I ran through the hay and dirt strewn on the ground. I turned and looked back at my home. The home that I grew up in, the home I was to live for the rest of my life. It was now covered in flames, men all around it throwing more torches in, igniting every side. One caught sight of me. I shouldn't have turned back. I should've kept running. "Witch! There!" He pointed in my direction and I ran again, this time with my life. They had dogs running after me too, and men on horses. I ran into the woods, the untamed woods. Briars and branches tore at me from all directions. I could feel my skin being ripped and torn but I have to keep running to the gypsies. They can protect me. Eric can protect me. My love. I tripped and hit the ground hard. The breath falling from my lungs. I gasped trying to keep running. The dogs caught up to me, forcing their teeth into my arms, my legs. I screamed from the inside of my soul. The men came shortly after forcing the dogs to release me. The drug me to the center of the town. My mother and my younger sister were already there. They were tied to crosses, wood staked beneath them. My mother had her eyes closed muttering something under her breath. My sister was doing the same. There was an empty cross too. For me. I struggled against their grips, but they were too strong. They tied me up. I was crying hard. "Mina! Mina!" I looked for the person calling my voice, I know that voice. It belongs to the man I love. Eric was here. He was fighting to get through the crowd. Four large men held him back. "Eric! Eric they're going to kill me. Leave! Don't watch me die love." I screamed to him. He still fought. My mother opened her eyes. They were solid black. She was using the rest of her magic, so was my sister, harnasing that much power could kill them. "Mina repeat after us, Ut filia auro vitam renasci. Amor sit amet." All three of us spoke the words over and over. They lit the fires. We screamed the words till our last breaths. _

Coming back to real life I screamed feeling the pain from the flames on my skin again. I pulled away from his hand and fell to the floor gasping for breath. He came to my side fast, he was going to touch me again. I don't want to see anymore. "Mina? Mina what's wrong?" He went for my hands. "No! Don't touch me!" I grabbed my bookbag and ran from the room, from the school and back home. No one was here. Good. I was crying, sobbing actally. I ran to my room and threw myself onto my bed. She had the same name as me, Eric was there, Where was I, Was that me? I couldn't think at all. My head was pounding. Nothing was making sense. Why was this happening.

I sat in the floor trying to catch my breath. "Okay Mina, calm down. You're okay." I repeated to myself over and over. I fell asleep not too long after. When I woke up there was no more sunlight coming through my windows. I went downstairs and looked around for any signs of life. My dads keys were on the table. "Dad?" I called out. I needed to ask him a question.

"In here!" he yelled back. He was in the study. "What are you doing up so early?" He asked me when I walked into the room. "Huh? What time is it?" I asked him. "3:23 am." He laughed a little. "Oh, well I went to sleep a little earlier than usual I guess. Do you have any news on Darren?" I sat in the leather chair on the other side of the room. "I do but it's confidential and you can't tell anyone. Not even Monica becuase that could be my job." I nodded slightly. "After football practice Thursday afternoon, some eye witnesses said they saw him go to his car, grab a duffle bag, and go back into the woods behind the school, no one knew why, but they just assumed he went for a jog. I guess while he was running he came into an animal, a big one. It killed him. That's all I know." My eyes were wide. We had alot of woods around here, alot of wild animals, it makes sense. An animal attack? 


	3. Hearts a Mess

I walked back to my room. I was so sore, I didn't know why. Getting up the stairs was a challenge for me becuase I almost fell three times.

Walking was a pain in my ass. Really, it hurt in my ass to walk, up my back and in my ribs too. Maybe a hot shower would help. I turned to the bathroom and sat on the edge of my tub, I turned on the water and pushed the nozzle over so it would be the hottest setting possible.

I stripped, throwing my clothes into the laundry basket. I looked down at my leg and noticed a huge blue-purple bruise. "Oh my god." I muttered to myself. I moved in front of the mirror to look, that wasn't the only place that had a bruise. My hips, my legs, ribs, and shoulders all had bruises. It was like I had been brutally beaten, but I wasn't.

I got into the shower and felt the hot water soothe all my aching muscles. I stayed in until there was no more hot water. Suddenly the thought of Eric filled my mind. I must've scared him, then running away like that was not cool. He probably has alot of questions too. I grabbed the softess, fuzziest towel I had and wrapped it tightly around me. I really felt the exhaustion running through my body. The pain was still here when I cooled down so I opened the drawer under my sink and got the bottle of ibuprofen I kept for headaches. I popped two and left the bathroom. The sun wasn't up yet, it was almost six in the morning but since it's fall its darker longer and all that.

I put on some loose clothes, saggy jogging pants and a hoodie. I crawled back into bed not bothering to brush my wet hair. I wanted to sleep now. Right now.

While I slept a sweet soft voice said to me over and over_, "Find him, talk to him."_

When I woke up it was almost eight. The sun was up and the light falling through my curtains. Find him, talk to him, Eric.

My life seemed so boring until now. Im just damned confused about everything. I feel funny, I have fucking ghost bruises all over me and I can barley walk. I want to go outside, I feel trapped in here. I need some air.

I pulled on some jeans, my converse and a black tank top with a black jacket over it. I braided my hair to the side and grabbed my phone. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I didn't feel like eating. The door was unlocked strangely, usually dad locked it when he left for work. Mom and Ash aren't home, she had to work again last night so he's at my grandma's house, my dad's mom.

The morning air was filled with the smell of fall. The leaves fell from the trees and crushed beneath my feet. Behind my house there is some old train tracks on top of a hill. I stuggled my way up the hill and started walking on the tracks. The trees were hanging lazily above me, like a tunnel of dead branches. It was really peaceful.

The birds were mostly gone now, except for a few. During the summer in the mornings and all day you could hear the high pitched melodic churping of the birds. The fall and winter are quiet, that's why I like them so much. Everything is simple, no bugs, no animals, no nothing.

I really didn't know how far the tracks went. Over the years grass has grown over the gravel so you cant really tell where the tracks are anymore. I was walking more slowly, just thinking about my week and trying to relax and ease my mind. All I could think about at the moment was Eric. I wonder where he lived, if he had any family, what his favorite color was. I felt a sadness somewhere in me when I thought of him. It was so weird.

A loud caw pulled me from my thoughts. A crow perched on a tree a little distance in front of me was slightly turning its head as to look at me. It was really unnerving so I just kept walking, a little faster, right by the crow. It flew in front of me and cawed again. My heart started beating faster. I tried jogging away from it, but it only caught up to me. I took off running, it hurt me so bad, but the fear was just pushing me further and further. I kept running and pushing myself, looking back to see if I was followed. I tripped on a loose plank on the tracks and fell, rolling over to look at the sky. I could feel burning on my back, my sides, and somewhere on my leg.

"Mina? Is that you?" It was Eric. "Are you okay?" His voice took my breath away. I was scared of him, I was curious about him, but most of all I just wanted to be with him. "Eric?" I felt a little dizzy. I sat up and forced myself to my feet. He was standing at the mouth of a trail that led into the mountains. He was sweating, and wearing no shirt. His jogging pants hung loosley around his hips. Oh damn. He looks so good.

The dizziness was back, I couldn't hold myself up anymore. The edges of my vision turned black, "Mina!" Was all I heard before I blacked out. There was no dreams, no visions, no nightmares, just black. Just peace.

I could feel my body reanimating. I sucked in a deep breath and opened my eyes groggily. I hissed when I sat up, There was a tight bandage wrapped around my waist. My jacket was across the room laying on a chair. The room was extrmely elegant, covererd in deep browns and maroons. It looked like something out of the 1800's. There was a fire burning in an extrmeley ornate fire place. The bed was a huge four-poster bed with silk sheets. It was so comfortable, then I realized, I didn't know where I was. Just as I was making this realization the door creaked open and Eric walked in. His hair was wet and darker than normal. He was wearing jeans, a dark green v-neck, and black socks. "Oh, you're awake." He had a glass of water and two white pills in his other hand.

He came over and sat on the edge of the bed. I could tell he was being careful not to touch me, he held out his hand to drop the pills in mine. I opened my hand and he held his a few inches away from mine. They fell and gently landed in my hand. "Thank you." I gave him a half smile. He lifted up the water, still careful not to touch me. I gulped down the water after I swallowed my pills, force of habbit I guess.

"What happened to you? Why were you running out there, you looked really scared." He didn't move. He was very still, very calm, very serious. Most of the time when I saw him he was kind-of uplifted. Now he was grim, like he needed desperatley to know.

"There was a crow, it scared me." I tried not to look into his eyes. I could feel tears coming. "Are you okay?" He scooted closer and I uncontrollably scooted back away. The vision was so painful, I don't want to go through that again. I was crying now. "Im sorry Eric, I don't mean to be this way. Im just scared." I didn't want to tell him but I had to. I had to becuase this tearing inside me was almost unbearable. "The last time.. The last time you touched me, I felt something. I saw something. There was fire, and death, and you were there, I felt everything, she felt. I don't know who she was, I was in her body and I.." I couldn't continue. I put my face into my hands.

"It's okay. Mina, it's okay. It's time. You're awakening. Look at me." His voice was calm and serious. I looked up and he scooted closer, I was against the headboard and I couldn't go any further. "Just focus, focus on me. Don't focus on anything else. Deep inside you feel something, I need you to concentrate on that." He was almost on top of me. I could feel his warm breath on my skin. His breath was sweet. He was pulling me in, I could feel my body getting closer, then his lips touched mine.

_I was laughing. Running through an empty barn trying to find a place to hide. I jumped behind a huge bale of hay. My heart was beating fast. I could hear him walking, making the hay crunch beneath his boots. I leaned to the side of the bale to try and see where he was. He was gone. Suddenly there was a shout behind me and he tackled me. I erupted into laughter. "I foudnd you my love. You should know better than to hide from a hunter." He rolled me over onto my back so that I was looking up at him. We were both heavily breathing from excitetment. I lifted my hand to touch his face, his slight beard, to trace the wrinkles of his hard worked face. The man I love with everything in me, everything I ever was, Everything I would ever be. "I love you." I whispered to him, looking into his eyes to see if his eyes would tell me he felt the same way. "Let's run togther. You and me. No one can stop us if we go now. Then you won't be found, ever. I can protect you from the council." His happy expression turned into a serious one. "You know I can't, I have a duty, something I must do. To see the task until the end, until it's completed. Then we can run as far away as you want to." I smiled making him smile. He leaned down and gave me a sweet soft kiss. "Then, we will be married." Laughter covered with kisses erupted from us both..._

Eric ended the kiss. All too soon. I was hoping it would never end. I didn't get him, I didn't get any of this. Nothing makes sense anymore. I was alive back then, and died? Did he die too? I have all these questions. "Before your brain has a melt down im going to explain some things. Your name is Mina Luskerva, you were seventeen when you died in 1842. You were hunted by a ancient group called the council. They hunted you becuase you have extremely strong powers, more strong than any i've ever seen. You're a witch. The day you died, we were going to run away together, do you remeber that night?" I was hugging my knees to my chest, of course I remember. "I remember, that's why I flipped out on you, when you touched me that first time I saw everything that happened, I felt everything." I stopped talking before I started to cry. "It's okay, you don't remember everything yet, and I hate to say it but the pain isn't over." Oh, great.

"A part of me died with you that night. I had to watch you burn. You lived in this very town, but at it's very beggining. It's actually funny becuase this is the last place I thought to look for you. I actually was about to give up so I came back, visiting some old friends and places here. I saw you, out of everyone. You were walking home, I was driving by, my heart nearly started beating again." He was looking out of the vast window directly to the left of the bed. "Wait, how have you survived so long, how am I alive again?"

He took a deep breath. "I used magic to make myself immortal. I had to give up my soul. If you upset the balance of nature, you have to do something to balance it back out. No man is supposed to live this long. So for me to survive I have to take lives, I need the thing that keeps them alive, their blood." He's a murderer? "You've killed people? You're a killer?" I was a little scared but the way I remember him, he'd rather die then to hurt me. "I had to, to find you. I couldn't save you that night but I wasn't ever going to let anything happen to you if I ever found you again." I could see tears gathering in his eyes. "It's okay, you found me. I don't remember everything yet, but I remember the way you made me feel. How much we loved each other." I reached up and put my hand to his face, not caring if it caused me to have another vision. He closed his eyes and put his hand over mine. A shiny, silver tear fell from his eye. It was beautiful. I wanted to know what he went through, what he did to himself. I want to know becuase if I don't I cant help him.

I felt an energy flow from him and into me, I felt powerful and strong, like I could leap over a skyscraper. I saw Eric in my head, he was a mess. He had blood all over him, he was hitting the ground with his fists screaming. I saw three bodies laying in the grass behind him, all dark red stains on their old clothes. It hurt him so much everytime he had to take someone's life, but his love for me was too strong for him to end his own life, he promised me he'd find me again. I was in another place now, a small hut. He had his back to me and was facing a fire, he was chanting words that I didn't recognize. He lifted a knife above his head, and lunged it into his own stomach. I could feel my body screaming for him. My soul. Everything he'd ever done from the day I died to now I saw flash through my head in a blur of picture and color.

I was back inside my body and out of his mind. "You just searched my memories, have you ever used any of your powers before?" I nodded my head no. "I didn't even know I had any, how was I supposed to use them?" A slight smile crossed his lips, the lips I wanted to kiss so much. "Mina, you have to force yourself to remember, it's going to be extremely painful, but it has to be done, you can't fully harnass your potential if you don't." I could feel the panic rise up in me. I got up from the bed. "I can't do that Eric, please don't make me." I ran my hands through my hair to ease the headache I could feel gathering. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my face to his chest. I took deep breaths and soaked him in. "That's better." He pulled me away and I could almost feel my soul whine. He could see it on my face too and chuckled a little. "Come with me." He took my hand and led me to the door. The house was just as beautiful as the bedroom, A deep mohogany covered every surface. The lights and candles gave everything a golden glow, a beautiful crystal shandalier hung from the ceiling above the huge staircase. He walked me down the stairs and into a room filled with books, candles, and smelt of an old library. "This is where I spend most of my time, reading these books, I spent so much time trying to do a spell to give you your memories back, I could never found one and I looked for so long. I ran into an old witch friend of mine Jessabelle, I met her back in the 50's. She told me that I had to find you, you had to want to remember, you have to want your powers back." He walked over to the middle of the floor at the other end of a massive persian rug. He flipped it so it was against the wall revealing a white pentagram on the floor. "Woah, isn't that like Satanistic?" I clasped my arms to myself hesitantly. "No, most people have that confused, there is more of a triangle shape in that one, this one is a star. He put jars of things on each point. A jar of water, dirt, an empty one, a candle, and a jar that had a beautiful red rose in it. "The elements, and one to represent nature." He held his hand out to me and I took it.

Walking into the center of the pentogram, the jars busted simotaneously making me scream. Every candle in the room, the flame turned into a full blown fire almost. "Eric! What's happening?" I was scared, I could feel the breath being pulled form my lungs. Just then the window blew open, the wind forced itself in and all through the room. My hair was blowing wildly and pages and leaves were flying around. I spun around trying to find Eric in the chaos. He was laying in the floor, a piece of glass lodged in his abdomen. "Eric!" I screamed. I tried to run to him but just as I got to the edge of the circle I was pushed back inside. I couldn't get out. "Eric!" I tried screaming again hoping he would open his eyes. The room was filled with chaos and I couldn't think. "I want to remember, please, let me remember." I sat in the floor with my eyes closed trying to concentrate on the night I died, what was I doing before.

A bright light flashed inside my head, I couldn't hear the confusion of the library, I heard nothing, I saw nothing but white. I heard a woman screaming, crying. I went to the noise, I was inside a dimply lit room, a woman inside a wash tub in front of a lit fire place. She was pregnant and gicing birth. Not long after, she had a baby in her hands and was crying becuase she was happy. I felt something in me, I began to cry. She's my mother, the one who died so I would live. I watched my newborn self squirm in her arms as she gently poured the water over my small vulnerable body.

I was in a field, five years old picking flowers, I ran back to my mother a short distance away pulling some weeds from a plant in the garden behind our home. She wrapped her arms around me and spun me around. We were so happy.

Next I was fifteen. We were in the crowded market shopping for fabric to make me a new dress for my birthday. That's when I saw Eric for the first time. I dirty young boy working for the town hunter. He was a gypsy. A slave. He watched me carefully. I couldn't take my eyes off of him either. Almost a year passed until I got him to speak to me. I would catch him sometimes at the river getting water. I made him smile mostly, he looked better when he was smiling. The first word he ever muttered to me was his name, then he kissed me and returned to his shop. It was the first time i'd ever been kissed and he was the only one I ever wanted to kiss again.

He snuck away almost every night to meet me at the river, there was a small ledge that over hung the water where we would sit in comfotable silence for a long time, until he would finally tell me something about his life, something small, but it was something. I would hold his hands and when he cried I would whipe his tears away until one day I didn't have to wait for him to talk, he just would. He smiled more. The night of my seventeenth birthday I met him at the cliff like normal. He was there waiting, usually I got here first. When he saw me I could tell he'd been crying. I ran to him and threw my arms around him. He let me go and got down on one knee, he pulled out a silver band from his pocket and presented it to me. He was a slave, they made no money. "I've been doing jobs on the side whenever I got the chance to buy this for you. I've been saving since the first time I layed eyes on you." He gently slid the ring onto my finger, I felt a tear drop onto the palm of my hand. That was the second time he kissed me.

When I got home that night my mother was waiting for me. She knew where I was, and she was happy for me but this night something was different. She sat me down on the bed and told me everything. About how I was a witch and I had special powers that other witches didn't have, I was powerful, and people wanted to take advantage of that. She told me they were getting closer to finding me and I had to leave, I had to run and she wouldn't be coming with me. I cried hysterically. "I bought Eric's freedom, in one weeks time he is to take you away from here and you aren't ever going to come back here. Your powers are inside of you, inside your soul. They'll be there when you need them. They'll keep you safe." She kissed my forehead.

The howling of the wind filled my ears again. I opened my tear stained eyes. I was doubled over on the floor holding my knees to my chest. My knuckles were bloody and the floor had some blood smudges. I stood up on shaky legs and walked to Eric through the choas and things flying around. The circle wouldn't stop me. I got to his side, he was laying there, motionless. I Pulled the glass from his stomach and ripped his shirt open. God he was ripped, not now mina.. I held my hand over his wound and thought of him smiling, making me happy. He opened his eyes and he shot up gasping for breath. The wound was gone, a light grey line replace the open wound. I wanted the wind to stop and it did, everything was silent once again. I knew how to use my powers now, I had to concentrate but I could do it. I felt an energy flow through me I never felt before. It was like the sun filling every part of me with light. It felt good at first, then it started to burn, it was burning me, the energy was replaced with pain.

I screamed trying to escape the burning feeling. I kept screaming. Eric covered his ears, every glass object in the room shattered. Then just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore it went away, all at once. I was trying to breath normally. Eric was running to me, just as the corner of my vision went black and I passed out.


End file.
